


At the End of All Things

by hrhrionastar



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Episode: s01e22 Reckoning, F/M, Gen, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhrionastar/pseuds/hrhrionastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic - "Goodbye to You" by Michelle Branch. Written for <a href="http://legendland.livejournal.com/">legendland</a>, set in Reckoning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of All Things

**At the End of All Things**

  
The future is a bleak place indeed. I am lost, alone save for the Seeker—an enemy. This barren wasteland—is this what all my struggles have led to? How could you let this happen? You were the one I trusted—

 _tears form behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by_

Weeks will turn to months, before long. The Seeker shares my sorrow, but I know he can have no idea of what I’ve lost.

Or did I ever even have your love at all? My son—our son—is nowhere in this nightmare. You must have won—the Seeker was ever your only obstacle. So how could you not protect my baby?

 _I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

My Sisters are gone, too—I know you can’t have intended that. The idea would be laughable, if tears didn’t sting my eyes. The Seeker can’t know—he’s lost his love, I my whole life. As I stare into what remains of Triana’s eyes, I know your betrayal is complete.

Did you ever listen to me? Ever realize that I—that you—

This isn’t real; but if it is, I just _can’t—_

 _Goodbye to you_

I’m on my knees, my agiel to the Seeker’s neck—I make sure to get it right, disregarding the wounds that may well mean my death—the exact spot that brought us into this mess.

And then all is darkness, and I have nothing to hold on to—even the Seeker’s image blurs before my eyes, and I think I must be dying.

When we meet in the Underworld, you will suffer for what you’ve done to my world—to my son.

 _I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right_

And we’re back—my eyes open, I yank my arm backward, because I won’t interfere in the Seeker’s schemes anymore—I’ve seen what came of your choice to do so. Your pride, your folly—I won’t bring myself back to that horrible future, where the Mother Confessor’s son ruled.

I see my betrayal reflected in your eyes—your anguish makes me want to die.

 _Goodbye to everything that I knew_

I shove my Sister aside, so the Seeker’s Wizard won’t doom himself by his own folly—it’s a common failing, I know now.

I won’t let myself look at you, lest you steal my resolve.

 _I want what’s yours and I want what’s mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time_

You stare at me, and all unwilling, I’m dragged back into your insanity. You will destroy everything I’ve ever loved—

I would have given you my life, my honor, my soul.

But you take more than that.

I love you—but I won’t let you destroy _everything—_

I won’t drown in your eyes; the Seeker has thrown me a rope.

 _You were the one I loved_

Your reckless fury—you snatch the Sword of Truth from the ground—no! my heart cries, for I am no novice to the unpredictability of magic.

Fire consumes you, and I want to scream—

But I am Mord’Sith, and my face is blank.

 _The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

My Sisters doubt me—not for long. What right have they to judge my decision? You would have led them to their deaths—dishonorable, alone, with no one to avenge them.

Once I believed that you were the only light in my darkness—but I have seen true Light, in the Seeker’s heart.

I hate it, it burns me—but he is like the sun to your candle.

And I’m not blind anymore.

 _When the stars fall and I lie awake  
You’re my shooting star_

That night, we camp; my Sisters watch me. Are they hoping I have the answers?

I have nothing—no joy, and no regrets.

I stare at the sky, wondering where you are now. The Underworld?

It must be—you took my heart with you, and now all that remains of me is a cold, empty shell.

Are you listening, Darken Rahl?

You destroyed me—but my revenge is ash in my veins.


End file.
